


Relief

by lovbot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: Chanyeol comes home from a hard week of work to find Baekhyun asleep, newly adopted kitten curled up with him and he can't help but feel happiness flow through his tired body.





	Relief

Chanyeol's feet hurt, his suspenders feel as though they are digging into his shoulders more painfully than ever. His briefcase clutched loosely in his hands, it's obvious to see the signs of an over worked man in his face.  
His tired eyes, smile no where to be seen, slight furrow in his brows and his slumped over posture suggest that his week had been a tough one.  
Chanyeol gets case after case, works on them until he feels happy with the results or happy with where he had reached. Owning your own law firm is tough, on a lot of aspects of chanyeol's life. Chanyeol only has a small law firm, four other lawyers working by his side, although Chanyeol never allows them to take the cases he knows will suck the life out of them, he's too kind for that. With his employers only being young he wants them to enjoy their workings for him for as long as they can.  
So with the burden of all hard cases on his shoulders he tends to sometimes stay nights over at the office or return so late and leave so early the next morning that he would never be able to talk to his beloved finance for more than a few minutes, half asleep mumbles that Baekhyun probably barely remembers but Chanyeol cherishes.  
It's earlier than usual on a Friday, the end of any normal persons working week although Chanyeol carries his work with him wherever he goes, briefcase always close by incase his racing thoughts think of anything about case after case that invade his thoughts.  
Chanyeol hears slight buzzing as the elevator dings in front of him, stepping back as he expects people to be inside. "Chanyeol!" Rings out across the empty hall. "Home a bit early are we?" Minseok chanyeol's neighbor laughs, patting his shoulder.  
Chanyeol smiles politely and makes small talk with his neighbour before excusing himself to walking into the elevator. Chanyeol presses the button for his floor like he has so many times before, sighing as he slumps against the wall and closes his eyes.  
Exhaustion.  
It riddles his bones, his mind and everything else in between. Chanyeol thinks that no amount of sleep could ever make him feel rested. His shoes scuff against the ground as Chanyeol makes his way to the door of his shared apartment. "Baek, baby?" Chanyeol sighs as he toes off his shoes, sitting his briefcase down in his study close by the door before removing his suit jacket and undoing the first few buttons of his dress shirt.  
"Baek?" Chanyeol calls as he walks down the hall in hunt for his small fiancé. 

Chanyeol felt the tired and sluggish feeling slowly ease from his body as he sees his fiancé curled up fast asleep on their couch.  
Chanyeol had allowed Baekhyun to adopt a small white kitten to keep him company even though Chanyeol would definitely have some issues with the fur he just couldn't say no to his fiancés pleading.  
Said kitten, That baekhyun had called Toro, was currently curled up in Baekhyun's neck, fast asleep. Chanyeol's heart squeezed at the sight, he felt the love he adorned for the small male flow throughout him, smiling softly to himself as he cooed at the two sleeping so cuddled up and soft looking.  
Baekhyun's black hair was disheveled and sprawled out across the pillow his head lay on, wearing chanyeol's huge, even more so on Baekhyun, purple hoodie.  
Chanyeol felt the smile extend across his face, he hadn't felt this happy in quite some time.  
Without disturbing the two he takes a seat on the floor, softly running his hands through Baekhyun's hair, smiling softly to himself.  
Moments like these made Chanyeol know why he does what he does. He works so hard so Baekhyun can have an easy life, enjoy his life and do as he would like without much limit. He does what he does to bring happiness and justice to others but he mostly does his job in order to keep Baekhyun happy and safe.  
"Hmmm... Yeollie..." Baekhyun mumbles, Toro stirs, tickling Baekhyun. Chanyeol laughs softly to himself as Baekhyun's nose scrunches up and his eyes flutter open. "Yeol?" Baekhyun's voice wavered. "I'm here, baby. I'm home." Baekhyun moves quickly, Toro meowing in protest as she's jostled from her comfy spot as Baekhyun throws himself into Chanyeol.  
"You're home, you're home, you're home." Baekhyun mumbles, head tucked into Chanyeol's neck, arms tightly wrapped around the taller mans neck. Chanyeol laughs and kisses Baekhyun's forehead gently as Baekhyun hums.  
"Are your tired? Hungry? Do you want to have a long bath? I'll cook! TV? You wanna watch TV?" Baekhyun frantically rattles off, wanting to please his fiancé. "You, I want this." Chanyeol hums as he pulls Baekhyun back into his arms. Baekhyun smiles softly to himself. He never doubted that Chanyeol loved him but sometime Baekhyun couldn't help but second guess a lot of things in the long amounts of time he spends by himself. But at times like this he knew Chanyeol missed him equally as much as Baekhyun missed Chanyeol, he knew Chanyeol cherished the little time they had together and he wanted to make the most of it. Chanyeol sighs before pulling back slightly. "My body aches, Baek." Chanyeol mutters. Baekhyun asks where and Chanyeol points to his shoulders where his suspenders squeeze and baekhyun slowly pulls them off, kissing each shoulder as he does. Doing this to all areas Chanyeol points out until Chanyeol laughs, Baekhyun's favourite noise, and just leans down to kiss Baekhyun softly on the lips.  
"That bath sounds good, join me?" Chanyeol asks as they pull away from each other and Baekhyun giggles. "Hmmm, sounds nice." Baekhyun laughs and hops off of Chanyeol's lap, grabbing his hand and kissing Chanyeol quickly before giggling and running off to the bathroom.  
Chanyeol knows why he does everything he does.  
Chanyeol works hard so he can come home to Baekhyun's laugh and soft caresses of skin in the most simplest of ways.  
"Coming?" Baekhyun's head pokes around the corner, Chanyeol can hear the bath running down the hall.  
"Of course, baby." Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun reaches out his hand for Chanyeol to take.  
"Good." Baekhyun smiles and yet again gets on his tippy toes to leave a chaste kiss on Chanyeol's lips, all tension slowly slipping away.


End file.
